robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jimlaad43/Ragnabot 1
Series 1 Discussion Good read so far, even though I'm not done yet. There's some decisions I can't understand, like X-Bot beating Infernal Contraption, and Rhino (Army) beating Rammstein, but no matter. It pleases me to see Impact reach the heat final, and Gyrobot get through the heat. I don't necessarily agree with Atomic beating Razer, but at least it dispatched of a pretty boring competitor straight away. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:07, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :My logic with Atomic and Razer was that Atomic is much lower than Cyrax, who managed to flip Razer. When Razer is flipped, Atomic can just shove it towards the wall and over as it takes forever to right. X-Bot, Infernal Contraption is not as well placed for pushing as Meshuggah was and would bounce off before inexplicably breaking down or falling apart as per usual. Rammstein, I just can't see how it beat S3 in the proper Ragnabot. Rhino will last the 3 minutes necessary for Rammstein to conk out. But in some battles, people just differ. For me, the big shocks were 4 Grand Champions (Razer, Black Hole, Slicer and Panic Attack) losing in the first round whilst Anarchy made the final and Revenge of Trouble & Strife made the Semi-Finals. Plus, your favourite two robots didn't meet in the first round and both made it through their heats. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:36, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Now I'm even more confused about Infernal Contraption vs. X-Bot. In its very first battle, Infernal Contraption suffered major damage against 259, and still kept moving, only driving itself down the pit to prevent taking more damage. After that, it survived full battles against Behemoth, Infinity and Bulldog Breed. The only time it was ever immobilised was when Shredder Evolution took out one side. X-Bot was just some flimsy wedge with no weapon, which got torn apart by Pika 2. With Rhino vs. Rammstein, one big slam to the side of Rhino could take off a track, leaving Rammstein as the winner. I also find it implausible that Anarchy did so well, but don't think I'm having a go, this has been a great way to keep me busy while listening to TV advertisements. I've just started a Ragnabot 2, but I don't think I'll post the whole thing online, just putting up the quarter-finals & onwards, and maybe recapping how the participants got there. With Psycho Chicken in the quarters, I probably have to. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:27, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::The thing about Anarchy is that it has two great weapons, and it can spin on the spot not too slowly. This means that in its battles against Fluffy, Storm 2 and Chaos 2, it can spin to get the axe onto the weak tops of them and cause major problems. Panzer and Cedric Slammer will get flipped over, and Dantomkia won't be able to get under it. I just think it is not rated highly enough. Back to X-Bot, if it is any consolation, I don't think Infernal Contraption will be able to beat Inverterbrat (I deliberately used the Series 4 version), so it wouldn't make much difference. With Rammstein, again, with the next opponent being Typhoon 2, changing the result won't have much of an effect. During the process for this, I have worked out that I may be an accidental Ruf Ruf Dougal fanboy. Rhino and Whirling Dervish may be robots that it could beat, but I had to question my judgement when I almost gave Ruf Ruf the victory over Chaos 2. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:21, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::All I can say about Storm II is "what weak top?" Storm II had strong armour everywhere. Anarchy won't even be able to axe it very often, as Storm II would just shoot straight under it. Dantomkia would also get underneath Anarchy with ease, as Anarchy has to lift its whole body off the ground to move. Infernal Contraption might have an even easier time with Inverterbrat than it did with X-Bot, with its easy-to-hit sides, Series 4 armour, reliability, and lack of offensive ability. Honestly, I think Infernal Contraption would be able to take Kronic the Wedgehog and even Kan-Opener (therefore Vercingetorix as well), but that's more debatable. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:08, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::You may say "What weak top", but Anarchy's axe is extremely powerful and is thin enough to get in the wheels. Also, it can turn Storm over with its flipper, removing most of Storm's offensive pushing. Dantomkia's problem is that it rears up too often. Terrorhurtz bashed it and Anarchy could puncture it. With more practice, Ian Franklin's machine could be a world beater. I 100% think Infernal Contraption could not beat Kronic, so if I do change it, this will be as far as it goes. Jimlaad43(talk) 08:03, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::The gap between the armour and the wheels on Storm 2 was incredibly small, I doubt that thick axe head would be able to do much. Also, the reason axes work better in the pits through armour is because that armour is stationary, a moving opponent is harder to hit, and if it is hit, the axe just scratches off the top and misses. Dominator 2 was able to cause damage to robots that it was able to stop moving for a second, either on its bi wedge or on the arena wall. And I can't help but feel that if Storm 2 slams Anarchy from the side, those legs will bend somewhat, as they are holding up 200kg and could get pushed out of position. Also, Mike Franklin often struggled to get used to controlling Anarchy, as he didn't have to fire any weapons for 101. You could tell he fired the flipper once or twice when he meant to fire the axe, and vice versa. RelicRaider (talk) 10:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Changes Having just watched Anarchy's heat, I have to admit that it doesn't turn on the spot as fast as I thought it did. This means that I am going to swap the decision in Fluffy's favour in their battle as it depended on Anarchy keeping the front towards Fluffy and axing it. Seeing as it turns slower, Fluffy could easily remove some of the legs. Just going to have to see how it changes the rest of the tournament. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:01, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Series 2 Discussion Seeing as the robots that progresses through the heats were similar to the previous series, this will probably be the second and last Ragnabot I do. Feel free to post here any battles you would see go another way, and depending on how solid that argument is compared to my reasoning, I may change the results. Some battles like Behemoth vs Mute and Dantomkia vs Gravity go with who would win the battle. This means that the freak moments like Mute landing on Behemoth and Dantomkia being OotA'd in 6 seconds didn't happen, and went with who would win the battle, even if the result wasn't different. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:52, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :That's a shame, I'd happily read a third one. I'll certainly be doing more of my own, simply because it's such fun to do with a friend. While I've only read up to Heat F, I have noticed a few instances where the heavier robot has beaten lighter opposition, and the only reason I can imagine is because they're heavier. As an example, I think Argh! would beat Phoenix, despite the weight difference. There's a few other decisions I disagree with, like Typhoon Twins vs. Zorro, King B Powerworks vs. Meshuggah etc, but I wouldn't ask you to change anything in your tournament. By the way, you have two Centurions in the qualifiers, and you've typoed Unibite 2.0 and Probophobia. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:18, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Typhoon Twins was tough, but if Zorro's weapon did spin, it would be just the right height to take the top off the Twins and leave them stuck without a weapon. King B is a decent pusher, and to be honest, I don't quite know enough about Meshuggah to give it the nod over King B. Centurion, Do'h. I had many problems with robots appearing more than once due to them being in two categories I used (Stomp was one), however, I must have forgotten to remove Centurion from the list. I'll replace one of them with Evil Weevil (Series 3) and choose if it faces Spam or Unibite with random.org. BTW, Argh! faced Enzyme, not Phoenix, who could win, mainly due to a pushing match. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:49, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Dammit, Enzyme qualified twice. Scratch the Weld-Dor 2 thing, Spam will just have to face Millenium Bug (random.org chose) and then one more qualifier will take place between two randomly chosen first round drop-outs. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:53, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Fixed. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:56, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Also, while I know you're a Ruf Ruf Dougal fun, I think DisConstructor losing the heat final was pretty silly. That is coming from the resident DisConstructor supporter, but loft insulation shouldn't clog up a massive flywheel, it's too thick. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:00, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::OK, I'm curious. How did Propeller-Head beat Big Nipper? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:39, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :Ruf Ruf vs Disconstructor was nothing to do with me being too much of a fanboy. Away from the loft insulation and the spike, Ruf Ruf was a decent pusher whereas Disconstructor wasn't. The spinner's angle points it away from anything vital on Ruf Ruf, who could push Disconstructor around the arena. No matter how much I like it, I didn't really like its easy route because stuff like this makes it look like I have been prioritising it a lot. Propeller-Head vs Big Nipper was a tough battle to decide. If the claws move up at all near Propeller, they will be shredded, leaving Nipper without a way of getting under Propeller to tip it up. Nipper had decent top armour to be anti-axe, but the tracks and side armour weren't the best, so could be damaged too. Please, keep telling me of any other results you found a bit scratchy. Jimlaad43(talk) 06:35, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Most of the questionable battles featured the elites. Razer and Firestorm probably should have won the battles they lost (though it's nice to get rid of Razer), while Dominator II should lose to Typhoon 2. Back to the heavy vs. light, I think Typhoon Cadet could beat Oblark. Oblark's flipping arm is too precise to flip a Typhoon, and the axe will be even more useless. Cadet could probably cut through Oblark's armour, and there's reliability too. I also think V3 will have it easy with Tiberius 3. Tiberius simply won't catch and pierce a little blighter. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:23, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :Razer vs Tough As Nails is one of those battles that Razer would struggle with. TAN won't be pierced, and the grip on the claws would do nothing. Even if the ram is pierced at the back, it could still easily steer Razer towards the pit. Oblark has a decently armoured wedge that could tip Cadet over with a good charge. V3 & Tiberius is a contentious one, I'll give you that, but the result is staying the same. Dominator has very strong armour, and the axe could easily pierce the top of Typhoon 2, stopping it a la Kan-Opener, whereby it would set about laying into the Series 7 champs again. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:42, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Do other people agree? I was just pressing the random article button and doing 1-on-1's using consecutive robots as little battles. Then, Razer vs Ruf Ruf Dougal appeared and I was torn, leaning towards Ruf Ruf, seriously. Maybe I grossly over-rate Ruf Ruf (probably the main reason), but my logic was that Dougal's spike would damage a Razer wheel considerably. A lucky hit would render Razer immobile and let Ruf Ruf win. Does anybody else see any sense in that or am I just a complete looney? Jimlaad43(talk) 21:16, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :Dougal has no chance. Razer would immediately get under it, and crumple through the thin shell. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:32, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I knew someone would knock some sense into me. Thanks. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:04, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :::As I stated before in one of my lists, Razer had an answer to pretty much anything thrown at it. I'm pretty sure it'd just dart away to the sides and tear chunks out of the fur. CrashBash (talk) 22:11, December 11, 2013 (UTC)